


The Right Hand of the Father

by Walkerbaby



Series: The Right Hand of the Father [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Daddy Issues, Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Parent/Child Incest, Slavery, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkerbaby/pseuds/Walkerbaby
Summary: Alexander Hamilton thought taking an indenture in the Louisana Territory would lead to a better life than the one he had as an indentured clerk on St. Croix. He didn't expect to find that the world of New Orleans was much different than he'd been led to believe and that while he thought he was signing on for an indenture, his new master -- George Washington bought a slave. A slave that he's found he's more than a little attracted to. A slave he desperately tries to keep forgetting is the same age as the long dead bastard son he left behind in the Caribbean all those years ago. An AU where King George clamped down on the Committees of Correspondance the first time they assembled and didn't wait around for the Revolution to pick up steam. Instead the now exiled patriot leaders fled into Spanish New Orleans and started their lives over in a very different society from the Puritan one of the American colonies.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am so going to hell for this

“We’ll be making landfall within the hour,” Captain Morris said as he ran a hand down Alexander’s bare back and came to rest on his clothed rump. “You’ll need to be dressed.” 

  
Alexander just nodded and reached for his shirt, not meeting the other man’s eyes. Pulled it on rapidly and quickly tucked it in without unbuttoning his trousers. Reached for his vest and slipped it on. Then his coat.  
  


“You’ll need to make sure the last of that paperwork is done as well boy,” Captain Morris muttered as he levered himself out of the bunk, still naked and uncaring. Scratched the black fuzz on his pale, flabby belly. “That was our agreement, wasn’t it? I wouldn’t make you sleep in the hold with the rest of the cargo and you’d handle the scribbling.”  
  


“It’s already done.” Alexander moved over to the small desk built into the wall and picked up a packet of parchment that Captain Morris would need on landing. “I’ve even organized it. The manifest from St. Croix. The entries for the cargo lost,” Alexander swallowed as he thought of the broken bodies tossed over the side of the ship, the sharks trailing behind them. “The harbor surgeon’s sworn statement that the ship was free of the pox when it left St. Croix. The paperwork from your own ship’s surgeon to attest no one on board has a fever or spots. I even have the checklist prepared for the harbor clerk to compare to your manifest. The deeds of sale are in the leather satchel and they’re organized in the same order as the manifest. All you need to do is sign.” 

  
“And if the clerk in New Orleans tells me he prefers to sell the women and the men from separate markets?” Morris narrowed his eyes at him, still naked, standing unconcernedly in the middle of the cabin with his hands on his hips, blue eyes narrowed at Alexander. 

  
“He’ll need to create a separate manifest list after they’ve been inspected,” Alexander answered. “And he’ll sort the deeds. That’s the clerk’s job Captain, not yours.”  
  


“You think that do you?”  
  


“I know that,” Alexander retorted. “It was my job long enough in St. Croix before Stevens and Hadley fell into debt and sold their ships.”  
  


“And decided to sell you on,” Morris muttered and Alexander couldn’t help flinching at the casual way the other man said it.  
  


Sold you on. As if he were nothing more than a nuisance to be rid of now that they were no longer making a profit. There were debts to be paid and Mister Neddy’s school fees in Boston and two girls to fund dowry’s for and Master Stevens had debts and since the shipping business had shuttered the only choices he had in respect to Alexander were to push him into the cane fields on sell him on to cover his debts.  
He’d done three months in the fields. Lived in the same huts as the other slaves as they stared at him, whispered and snickered about the fancy house boy sent out to chop cane. Teased that he didn’t smell like Mister Neddy’s cologne anymore.  
  


Then Master Stevens had called Alexander into his office. Grimaced as he took in the dirt and the sweat and the stench wafting off him from sixteen hour days in the cane. Up before the dawn and working nonstop through the heat of the day and then until the sun had set and it was too dark to see enough to chop.  
  


“I have found a new opportunity for you,” Master Stevens announced. “A solution for both of our problems. A position that will play to your strengths and will also clear one of my debts.”  
  


Alexander hadn’t said anything. Hadn’t known what to say. He wasn’t a slave. Legally at least. He’d been a bondservant. He only had four years left to pay off the last of the debt his mother had left him with. Eleven years in service to finish her indenture. He’d served seven. Until the last three months, all of them had been as a shipping clerk on the docks. 

He’d started as a messenger boy. Moved to keeping the books and by the end, he’d been running the entire office. Managing the shipments. Striking deals with the harbor master to get their cargo into port just a touch earlier than everyone else’s so that they could make the first sales and get the best profits.  
  


“Aren’t you going to say anything?” Master Stevens had asked peevishly.  
  


“How long?”  
  


“Seven years,” he’d answered. “It’s longer than you’d serve here but I’ve been assured it won’t be field work. And we both know that the fields are the only place I can use you now and you won’t survive four years there.”  
  


“But my indenture is only for four—”  
  


“Now it is seven,” Stevens had answered. “The papers have already been sent ahead. The agreement struck. You’ll leave with Fat John tomorrow morning before dawn to set sail from the Whiskey Eyed Lass.”  
  


And it had been done. He’d left Montparnasse at dawn. Mister Neddy hadn’t even come home from whatever ball or card party or drinking binge he was on and Alexander didn’t get a chance to say goodbye. Been loaded onto the Whiskey Eyed Lass and Captain Morris had been on him immediately.  
  


“Well dressed for a bit of cargo,” the Captain had sneered as he was transferred onto the ship by a crew of harbor dogs who he’d known when he worked in the office.  
  


“Pre-sold,” the officer who’d insisted on rowing Alexander out had said dryly and held up a shipping receipt. “Not going to market. And I’ve been told to inform you that if he arrives ill or flogged or mistreated in any way then the company will be expected to reimburse his new owner. And that means you’ll be reimbursing the company, Captain Morris.”  
  


“Hmmmm.” Dark brown eyes had flicked over him, taking him in, measuring him. “So he’s chattel that can’t be kept in the hold? I expect whatever molly house purchased him didn’t pay for a cabin?”  
  


“Make it work,” the officer retorted before clapping Alexander’s shoulder once in solidarity. “And mark what I said. If he’s been touched we’ll be paying damages. And they’ll know.”  
  


“What’s one cock more or less to a whore?” the Captain retorted.  
  


“With this one?” the officer raised an eyebrow at Alexander could feel his face heat. “They’ll be able to tell.”  
  


“Not a molly then? Some virgin boy being sent north?” Captain Morris’s stare had grown more appraising. “You’ve been sold on as a toy to some rich man? Some planters pet then? Something fresh and young and innocent to keep his old wrinkled cock hard?”  
  


Alexander kept his eyes on the deck and didn’t say anything. Couldn’t say anything. He didn’t know. Master Stevens had simply told him he was being sold on into a position that better suited him. One where he wouldn’t have to work the fields.  
  


He’d assumed he’d be a clerk again. Maybe a secretary. A valet. He’d done all three of those roles to some extent. Had worked as a clerk and during the storm season or when Mister Neddy had needed dressed for a formal dinner he’d worked as a valet.  
  


Alexander thought he might have been sold on as a tutor for someone’s children. The extra three years to ensure he stayed until the youngest child had reached an age to go away to school. He could work as a tutor. He didn’t have much experience with children besides Mister Neddy’s sisters — who’d all pretended Alexander was nothing but a piece of furniture anyway— but he could do well as a tutor.  
  


He’d never thought that Master Stevens would send him on to something disgraceful. Something sinful. He’d been so angry when he’d found Mister Neddy kissing Alexander in the stables last year. Had hit Mister Neddy hard enough to cut his lip and his cheek and blacken his eyes. Had ordered Fat John to take Alexander to the woodshed and beat him with a razor strop. Had called Alexander a sinful, wicked catamite seducer who was leading young Master Ned into eternal damnation. A worthless slut of a boy.  
  


Then that night Mister Neddy had slipped into his room upstairs with the other house slaves and pulled Alexander from his bed and into the stables. Kissed the bruises on his back and shoulders and called him a sweet boy as he guided Alexander’s hand down his trousers to bring him to ecstasy. Had made Alexander to lick away the seed on his hand and then patted him on the bottom and sent him back to bed.  
  


Even if Master Stevens had found out about it Alexander couldn’t believe that he’d send Alexander out to whore. Surely there were clerk positions that he could have sent Alexander to serve in? He’d have taken a longer indenture if it were necessary.  
  


“Can you read and cipher boy?” Captain Morris had asked on that first day and Alexander had nodded, eyes still fixed on the boards beneath his feet.  
  


“Yes, sir.”  
  


“I can find a bunk for you then,” Morris had replied. “But you’ll earn it. Make no mistake about that.”  
  


And he had. For the past four days, he’d stayed locked in Morris’s cabin except when he was sent on an errand. Twice a day to retrieve fresh water for the man to shave and wash. Dump the chamber pot. Retrieve the Captain’s food and his own meager scraps from the galley. Kept the captain’s records on the journal. Had his mouth fucked and been bent over both the bunk and the desk so that Morris could rub himself off between Alexander’s thighs, cursing and groaning and lamenting that his arse was still untouched and his whoremaster a stingy cunt who would not share.  
  


“Not that I blame him of course,” Captain Morris had said after he’d splattered his seed between Alexander’s thighs. “A pretty boy like you? I wouldn’t share either if you were mine.” Pressed a kiss to Alexander’s shoulder. “And there’s nothing like the feeling of being the first to breach a beautiful boy. Those sweet cries of pain. The tears on their pretty cheeks as they’re split for the first time.” He’d stepped away then.  
  


“Whatever your new daddy paid for you,” Captain Morris had muttered. “He struck a good deal. There're many men who would give their fortunes for the chance to watch you sob your way through your first fucking. Be the first to tear that delicate skin and spill their seed deep inside you.” 

  
Alexander had shivered then. Not in arousal but fear.  
  


“I’m going to have to bind you,” Morris’s comment broke him out of his reverie and Alexander looked up at the other man and saw that he’d dressed already. “Can’t just let you saunter off the ship like you were some passenger who paid for a cabin. People might suspect old Captain Morris was dipping into a honey pot that’s off limits and we can’t have that.”  
  


“No.” Alexander shook his head. “Of course not.”  
  


“Besides, you might run,” Morris continued. “Off the ship and with that suit of clothes and no brand on your skin there’d be no way to tell you aren’t a free man. You could disappear into the crowd and then I’m paying off the expense of a pet boy whose arse I didn’t even get the chance to enjoy and I’ll find myself without a ship or a crew and no way to sail home. Can’t have that now, can I? I’ve got a wife and three little ones at home.”  
  


“I won’t run away,” Alexander said quietly. “I wouldn’t do that.”  
  


“Anyway,” Morris said gruffly. “It’s not like a boy like you is going to suffer. Whoever bought you as a pet he’ll probably have you decked out in silks and satins. Nothing to do but lounge around with those pretty legs spread and wait for some old man to crawl between them. Plenty of food. Comfortable quarters. You’ll live better than most free folks do.”  
  


“Of course,” Alexander agreed. “It won’t be a bad life.”  
  


“Now don’t be so down in the mouth,” Morris muttered as he reached out to lift Alexander’s chin. “You know if I had my choice boy I’d be right there in the slave markets bidding all my profits from this voyage to buy your arse off the block. Although pretty as you are I expect on the block you’d go for more than I’ll make in my life. I expect that’s why whoever bought you arranged the sale before you left St. Croix. Saved himself a bit of money and got himself one of the loveliest boys I’ve ever rested eyes on.”  
  


Alexander felt his cheeks flush and averted his eyes.  
  


“Here now,” Morris bent his head so they were looking at each other. “I’ll miss you as well my boy.”  
  


He pressed a quick kiss to Alexander’s hair. “And if you find that the old cock that bought you isn’t up to the job you just have a message sent to old Captain Morris care of the Salty Mermaid Tavern here on the docks. Next time I’m in town for a run I’ll slip in the backdoor of your fancy estate and give you the seeing to a boy like you deserves.”  
  


Alexander just nodded, trying to hide his revulsion at the idea of anyone doing what Morris was suggesting. The captain or Mister Neddy or whoever his new owner was. Couldn’t imagine anyone willingly choosing to do the things that Mister Neddy and Captain Morris had both been so quick to demand from him.  
  


“Well, I expect it’s time then.” Morris reached up to straighten Alexander’s messily tied cravat and brushed the front of his coat. “And I want you to know I truly am sorry about the shackles. If I had a choice—”  
  


Alexander pressed his wrists together and stuck them out so the other man would know that he wasn’t going to fight him. It wasn’t Morris’s fault. Alexander knew that. Slaves weren’t just unloaded off a ship and left to mill around on the dock. Especially one like him. The others wouldn’t have been able to escape anyway. They’d been stripped of their clothes before they’d been loaded and while a dock was chaotic Alexander knew from experience that someone would notice a naked, half starved slave trying to slip away from the rest of the cargo and stumbling over their own feet after weeks of being unable to stand.  
If even they were shackled together with iron, Alexander could expect no less.  
  


“It can wait to we get on deck lad.” Morris clapped his shoulder once and led him out of the cabin and toward the narrow ladder that would lead him out of the darkness and into the sunshine that seemed to be flooding the deck.  
  


“Mr. Turner!” Captain Morris called out. “How are our headings?”  
  


“Steady enough,” the second mate called out. “The sun is shining, the wind is blowing and we’ll arrive not just on time but a day earlier than we expected.”  
  


“Steady it is then,” Captain Morris replied as he placed a hand on Alexander’s shoulder and led him to the rail. “It’s not much to look at from the water.”  
  


Alexander swallowed as the city came into view. Ramshackle buildings made of unpainted wood near the docks. He could see small dots that he knew were people rushing about.  
  


“It’s a lovely enough place though when you get to where the betters live. Now you remember what I told you. If you find you’ve need of Captain Morris—”  
  


“The Salty Mermaid,” Alexander replied. “I’ll send a message.”  
  


“Send a message either way,” Morris muttered. “Let me know you’re settled.”  
  


“I will.” He swallowed.  
  


“You’re a good boy Alexander,” Morris muttered as they watched the city come closer. “Whoever he was in St. Croix that hurt you like he did was a fool. Anyone who sells you on would have to be.”  
  


“And what would that make you?” Alexander asked cheekily and Morris grinned down at him.  
  


“Aye, you’ll get no arguments that I’m a foolish one boy.” Morris pinched his bottom. “But I’m a fool that doesn’t have the money to own your arse. Or give it all the fripperies I’m sure a night between your thighs deserves. But I do mean it. If this new master is cruel or old or beats you or starves you, just send word. I’m a fool boy but I’m a fool who’s a decent shot and I’ve not much worried about finding heaven.”  
Alexander swallowed.  
  


It was tempting to tell the man he didn’t want to leave. To bat his eyes and try to convince Morris that whatever it would cost to keep him he would be more than worth it. Would learn to work the ropes and the crows nest and keep the captain’s papers. Keep his bed warm and do as he asked. Better the pain he knew would be coming than the terror of what might be waiting for him on land.


	2. Special Edition Links!

Here they are guys. The links to the Right Hand of the Father Special Edition. In it you will find: 1.) All of

1.) All of @aidennestorm's brilliant art, 2.) The entire story (including

2.) The entire story (including one shots inserted into the place where they belong) reedited to catch all my grammar mistakes

3.) An all new epilogue that will one be available in the special edition So what are you waiting for? Go download now and then come back and give me some love.

[Epub](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B3RybB3EUsayeHVVLTE2QWtFakk/view)

[Mobi ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B3RybB3EUsayM21qUlZ0TW43Qms/view)

[PDF](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B3RybB3EUsayRFpIX2hHWDdOQ1U/view)

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me at Tumblr and tell me all my sins


End file.
